


Twisted And Broken, Undertale AU

by Jade444



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Corrupted AU, Other, This is my own special Alternate Universe, You need permission from me to use the idea, failed experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Jade444
Summary: Alphys the Royal Scientist was working on ways to travel to other universes. But, when an experiment goes wrong, the whole world turns dark and corrupted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning starts out as a Reader type P.O.V. but it is indeed frisk.
> 
> * First chapter was written around 2017

You wake up to find yourself in a dark room... cave? You can only see about two feet in all directions. You look beneath you, then above. You see a hole, you must have fallen. But.... Looking at the fall, you probably should have died. Below you were a few dead, twisted black flowers, but nothing capable of cushioning your fall. You look up at the darkness around you, which seems almost unnatural. Maybe, just maybe, there was a spell to slow your fall, or the darkness simply slowed your fall. Who knew?

You got up, and headed to the cave wall or anywhere really, with your hands out in front of you. Soon enough, you saw a torch with what looked like purple fire on it. The torch didn't seem to cast much light. In fact, it seemed to make the shadows around the light it had cast darker. You took the torch from the wall, it seemed on the lighter side of heavy. As you made your way, you came across a patch of dead-looking grass. A golden flower stood in the middle, with shredded petals and leaves. It's face looked almost skull-like, with dark hollow eyes and its mouth twisted to look like teeth. You reached out to touch it –not sure why you decided to do that- and it blinked and winced, moving away as much as it could and coughing.

It seemed terrified of you at first, but then its mouth twisted into a sneer. You quickly and really without purpose reassured it that you were no danger. "You really are a fool, aren't you?" It said and coughed. "Who are you?" You asked. "Flowey, Flowey the flower." He replied. "Th-That's a nice name..." You stuttered slightly. "You should go back; the monsters here will enslave you. They are cruel and murderous." Flowey said. "Several times the Ruins caretaker tried to kill me..." Flowey coughed again. You scooped him up out of the dirt and let him curl his roots around your shoulder. Your black and purple sweater was already ruined. "I'll take you with me." You said, filled with determination. "I'll protect you." You added. "Thank you..." Flowey said quietly. "What's your name, anyways?" Flowey asked.

"Frisk." You replied and looked around as far as you could see. You picked up your torch, which hadn't seemed to go out despite being on the ground. You saw something flash in Flowey's eyes for a moment, but you weren't sure if you had imagined it or not. Suddenly you saw eyes glinting in the darkness, and started to back up. Something about those eyes just radiated hate and anger. They stepped close enough for you to see a huge goat monster. His goat horns were twisted and elongated a few inches than you expected had been the normal length. He had a scar over his eye and across his nose. His eyes glowed slightly, a red-orange. He wore a dark purple and black robe, with a strange symbol on it.

His face was twisted in a sneer for a second, then it changed to something of kindness. You were not fooled. If worse came to worse, you would pull out your pocket knife and defend yourself. The goat monster stepped a bit closer, smiling. "Hello child. You seem frightened." He looked over you, frowning slightly at the flower perched on your shoulder. 

 

**A/N:**

 

**Major Changes:**

**Asgore is swapped with Toriel.**

**Papyrus is missing.**

**Flowey is somewhat nice, intentions unknown as of yet.**

**Sans has a human slave.**

**Grillby's flames are dark, dark purple.**

**Everything is REALLY dark.**

**Most creatures stay to the shadows {which are everywhere XD}**

**Undyne serves the purpose of a slave trader, and the guardian and hero of the underground.**

**Alphys mostly creates evil tools, which magnify magic for monsters and sometimes makes guns. Basically the weapons maker. However, she would rather not, but she just does her job.**

**Mettaton is Alphys's 'guard dog'**

**Sans has a very demonic appearance at the time the human falls down (Frisk)**


	2. Flashback. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Flashback, to where things were just starting to change, about a week after Alphys messed up her experiment.

Undyne walked slowly toward the Lab, even with her suit made to keep out heat, the heat of hotland still bugged her. But there was something vaguely different about the temperature, it seemed to have gotten colder. Still sweltering, but there was a definite change. She shook her head, fins flattening to the sides of her head. She approached the door, which stayed firmly shut.

_Isn’t the door supposed to be automatic??_ Undyne wondered to herself. She scrolled through her messages on her phone. Two more cases of violence between monsters since the morning. For the past week the whole underground seemed on edge. Undyne had had fun trying to deal with that. She knocked lightly on the metal door, which slid open. Two steps inside, she could tell something was wrong.

Especially when she felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to her back.

A familiar robotic voice spoke up, “Doctor Alphys is currently busy. I advise you leave.”

“mettaton? Since when did you care about how Alphys feels?” Undyne scoffed, and turned around to look at him, grabbing the gun from his hand. There were a few scratches on Mettaton’s screen. “Jeez, did one of your fans finally turn yandere?”

“Incorrect. Leave.” Mettaton repeated, as always there was little emotion showing on his screen.

Undyne just crossed her arms. “I’m here to see Alphys, with or without your ‘consent’, Mettaton.” She pushed him out of her way with a foot, and went to the escalator leading up to the second level of the building. The entire top floor was completely dark. She flicked the light switch, but the light bulbs seemed to be losing their effectiveness. “Alph?” She called, heading toward the desk. With the worsened visibility, she could just barely make out Alphys hunched over her desk, face hidden by her arms.

Undyne came closer, placing a hand on Alphys’ shoulder. The yellow monster… was crying?

“Messed…up…fault… mine…” Was all Undyne could make out between the scientist’s sobs. Undyne silently picked Alphys up from the chair, holding her close like one would a child.

“What’s wrong?” Undyne tried, but didn’t really expect a response. As her eyes adjusted, she could see what images and writing decorated the papers on the desk. All the markings looked to be caused by something claw-like in shape, and with a glance at Alphys’ claws she could tell that no pen had been used. Every picture indicated something breaking.

Undyne set Alphys back down and picked up a paper. It looked like the schematic for some sort of machine… perhaps a portal. But the last few words were scribbled out, and in bright red ink scrawled across the paper was ‘FAILED’. The rest of the papers were covered in scrawled writing that Undyne couldn’t make out.

After a half hour, Alphys had calmed down enough to tell Undyne a few things.

“Asgore… WHAT?”

“H-His place w-was taken by Tor-Toriel. The queen ha-had sa-said he was to-too soft to retain his positon.” Alphys stammered, looking down at her clawed toes. Undyne noticed a rip in her lab coat, but didn’t comment.

“Asgore was pretty soft…” Undyne muttered, even though she felt like she was lying. She remembered training with Asgore long ago. He seemed so strong in her memories, but something about the thought of him just said… soft. Weak. “Toriel would be better suited for the position I guess.”

Alphys seemed taken aback by Undyne’s words. “Wha-What? When ha-have you ever…” She trailed off, a light blush covering her cheeks now. “S-Sorry. I do-don’t know what I was saying.” She mumbled at last, then squeaked when she was picked up again by Undyne.

“Don’t worry Alph! I don’t know what has you all out of sorts but I promise I’ll get you out of it! After work today we can sit around and watch anime all night, okay?” Undyne said, giving a sharp-toothed grin.

“What a-about your training wi-with Papyrus?”

“Who’s Papyrus?” Undyne tilted her head.

Alphys seemed to freeze up, then her expression darkened. “Nevermind.”

“Alright Alphys, I have a mission for you. Until I come back your job is to rest, and no funny business, okay?” Undyne said in a commanding tone, giving Alphys a look.

Alphys nodded. As soon as Undyne left, Alphys was poring over her notes with almost a panicked attitude. She couldn’t believe what she had done. Papyrus was gone, and she had a feeling this wasn’t the only thing that was going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, critiques? Suggestions? Please put them down below! I love to hear about what people think of my writing!


End file.
